


Taste of Victory

by gayfrogs0w0



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Culprit!Yosuke, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfrogs0w0/pseuds/gayfrogs0w0
Summary: (Souyo week day 5: Taste)Yosuke rolls his eyes. "Come on, you heard me! If you join me we'll be unstoppable..we could be together! You..are my partner, right?" Yosuke stares into his eyes, his smile growing larger and larger as he continues to talk. "So let's be partners forever. Join me so we can always be partners-"
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe culprit Yosuke hehe

_ They were getting too close to the truth for him to keep hiding. _

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. 

Yosuke had asked his Shadow to stay away for today, saying that there shouldn’t be anyone else but himself and Yu.  _ Yu. _ The boy paces around the Tv World, messing with his hands as he waits for his partner to arrive. 

He knows Yu. He knows that even with that "rule" they made up to not go into the tv world alone, he knows that Yu will come and ask him questions. Yosuke can't help but get a small smile on his face by that thought.

Yosuke can hear footsteps coming closer, and he picks his head up, turning his head and staring at his partner. He stays still for a moment, before smiling.

"I knew you'd come along!"

“What the hell is this Yosuke.” 

Yu’s voice is laced with anger and rage, and those gray eyes flicker with confusion. Yosuke tilts his head, the small smile he put on falling a bit, but brings it back up again. "Isn't it pretty obvious what this is? Come on, you're one of the brains in the group! I'm sure you can figure it out easily."

Yu keeps staring at him, saying nothing. Yosuke sighs softly, placing his finger on his cheek and tapping it slightly as to think, before he gets the grin back on his face.

"Why don't you join me?"

Yu seems shocked by this, stepping back in shock. "W-what?"

Yosuke rolls his eyes. "Come on, you heard me! If you join me we'll be unstoppable..we could be together! You.. _ are _ my partner, right?" Yosuke stares into his eyes, his smile growing larger and larger as he continues to talk.  _ "So let's be partners forever. Join me so we can always be partners-" _

“Who the hell do you think I am?”

Yu’s fingers tighten on his sword hilt. Yosuke’s smile falters, his lower lip starting to tremble. He opens his mouth to speak but Yu speaks first. 

“You really think that I would  _ join you _ after you killed people?!” 

Yosuke stares at him, crossing his arms tightly to himself to prevent shaking. "I.."

Yu isn’t done. “I thought you were my friend Yosuke, my  _ partner. _ I didn’t think you could just-  _ betray  _ my trust like that.." Yu clutches his sword tighter. "Did our friendship mean nothing to you?!" 

“N-no…!” Yosuke’s smile falls completely, panic starting to take him over. “I...I promise, I really valued our relationship, and the rest of the team! I j-just…” His lip trembles as he tries to reason with Yu. “I was s-so lonely...I couldn’t handle it and I wanted….no, needed everyone t-to face themselves….like I did!” 

"I..I never wanted to hurt anyone..!" Yosuke spills out, shaking badly. "I-it got harder and harder to do b-because I kept seeing you guys get hurt..I-I never wanted to hurt people, you guys..you guys mean the world to me!"

**_"Bullshit."_ **

Yosuke freezes, blinking in surprise at the venom in Yu's voice, staring at him with wide eyes. He can feel tears swell up in his eyes-  _ wait he can't cry not now- _ as he lets out small hiccups. "N..no, i-it's not bullshit! You do mean the world to me! I..I didn't  _ want _ to kill anyone, I never  _ meant _ to kill anyone!"

He can feel tears finally spill out of his eyes, and he makes no attempt to try and hide it anymore. He can't help but cry.

_ He didn't want people to be mad- he didn't want  _ **_Yu_ ** _ to be mad at him..wasn't that the whole point of doing this? To make friends? He threw people in so they could be friends with him..it was good intentions!! _

"I..I mean it..I-I really..I promise you, i-it was all- it was all with good i-intentions partner-"

Yu growls at Yosuke, though the corner of his mouth turns up into a cruel smile. “Are you fucking  _ crying _ ?” He hates liars. “Did you think that your crocodile tears would make me sympathize with a murderer? That I would just cry alongside you and everything would be ok? You betrayed me Yosuke, you betrayed our emotions.” There is no way for him to stop, not now. Not when the person he thought he loved killed people. His heart crawls into his throat as he spits out his final words. “You’re the worst,  _ Hanamura. _ I never want to fucking see you again.” 

Yosuke grip on his own arms tightens, looking at Yu blankly, before he starts to  _ laugh. _

"I-I'm not..I promise, I swear I'm not-"

"How can I believe you? You betrayed my trust already, anything you say now I'm going to assume is a fucking lie!"

_ "It's not a lie!! Just- just fucking believe me for once!!" _

Yosuke closes his eyes, a harsh sob escaping his lips as he cuts his own arms with his nails. The smell of blood is heavy over the area, as if amplified by the TV World. In a dark flash, a Shadow appears beside Yosuke, some cloaked figure with chains and long twin guns. Yu stumbles as Yosuke holds his arm up, blood dripping from his fingers. 

"R..run.." 

Yu looks at Yosuke in confusion, before Yosuke let's out another harsh sob. "A-are you deaf?? I said  _ run! _ For fuck sake Yu I-I don't want to kill you too!!"

Yu goes to open his mouth to rebuttal what Yosuke just said, before he hears a gun clicking. He’s staring down the barrel of the Shadow’s gun, and then he can’t breathe. Yosuke’s fingers turn up, blood pooling in his palm. His crying stops just long enough for him to scream. 

“ **_Fucking run!_ ** ”

Yu stands still as to not agitate the shadow. Yu's eyes trail over to Yosuke, and sees that he still crying, still screaming at him to run. Yu takes a deep breath.

"I'll see you next time I come here. I..I promise, Yosuke."

He turns around and runs back to the entrance. Yosuke stares at the direction Yu ran off into, before he falls to his knees, his sobs echoing throughout the small room. He covers his face with his hands. The blood that was on his palms trailing down his face making him taste his own blood.

The taste of the blood mingles with tears, bringing with it the bitter sting of regret. As long as he’d been killing people, throwing them into Tvs, he’d never felt regret. Concern, yes that was a common feeling, but regret? 

_ Now that unfamiliar feeling storms across his tongue, and Yosuke wishes that he could take everything back, that he could just throw everything he ever had away… _

_ If only he could be in his partner’s arms again. _


End file.
